


The Universe and You

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: Dialog prompt for the Tumblr blog oh-the-things-we-will-imagine.  Vision and Wanda have a bonding moment on the roof of the Avengers compound.





	The Universe and You

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet.

Wanda laid on her back on the tallest roof of the Avengers compound. Her red magic swirled around her fingers.

“What are you thinking about?” Vision asked from where he lay next to her, just far enough away so they weren't touching.

“I’m not sure,” She replied, her thoughts on the experiments HYDRA performed on her and her brother–with the stone in Visions head–she tried to think back to a time without her powers but it seemed like a lifetime ago. She glanced to her left and saw some pieces of metal strewn across the roof.  With a wave of her fingers, they were lifted into the air–a flick of her hand and they were sent over the ledge and crashed to the ground below.

She could feel Visions eyes on her–and she felt, not for the first time, that he could read her mind.

“ _The universe is old, and we are young_.” Vision said knowingly, “Even though this,” He gestured to the glowing stone in the middle of his forehead, “is ancient I feel just as new as you.”

“I just don’t understand it.  I was so young…so consumed about getting revenge I never considered…”

She trailed off, her hands dropped to her side, fingers unconsciously reaching to Vision.

Vision laced his fingers with hers, “We are very, very young.” 


End file.
